One Year of Love
by Laurelgand
Summary: Slightly angsty and introspective Hotohori & Houki piece, set to Queen's 'One Year of Love'.


One Year of Love   
A Hotohori & Houki Songfic   
By Laurelgand (laurelgand@home.com)   
http://www.midnightrevolution.org 

* * *

Light fluff with a hint of angst, and the second Fushigi Yuugi songfic I wrote. Spoilers for Episodes 45-52; OVA 2.2. 

* * *

No regrets... no regrets but for leaving you behind with such heavy responsibilty... The time we shared wasn't as much as we hoped for, but far better than never to have met and loved... 

_ Just... one year of love...  
Is better than... a lifetime alone.  
One sentimental moment in your arms  
Is like a shooting star, right through my heart...  
_

Able to touch, in this child of mine... running to you... 

"Bou... shin?" 

"Houki! Houki, it's me! Do you understand?" Eternal silence.... incredulous joy... 

"_Heika!_ It is-- Hotohori-_Heika!_" Running footsteps.... timeless embrace... 

"Houki." 

"I missed you so...." 

_ It's always a rainy day without you!  
I'm a prisoner of love, inside you!  
I'm fallin' apart... all around you...  
Yeah...  
_

I wander; lost... missing part of my soul... a hint of teasing laughter on the breeze as I first catch sight of your face... 

Strange emotions... Rising love... 

_ My heart cries out to your heart.  
I know you, but you... can't see me!  
My hand reaches out... for your hand  
My Lord, but you light the fire in me...  
_

Sitting on the edge of your bed... reaching out, trying to stroke your hair.... this insubstantial hand... 

"Houki..." 

Am I to be denied even this small joy? 

_ My lips search for your lips--  
I'm hungry for your touch...  
There's so much left unspoken  
And all I can do is surrender....  
To the moment... just surrender....  
_

Our last night together... making love with gentle passion in deference to the new life shared between us... 

A last glance... I don my helmet... our hearts speaking to each other in the silence.... eyes drinking in every detail so it won't be forgotten.... 

_ Well, no one ever told me,  
That love would hurt so much (Oh, yes, it hurts)  
And pain is so close to pleasure...  
And all I can do... is surrender  
To your love (Oh, just surrender to your love...)  
_

Lying atop a small hill-- so green and peaceful-- surrounded by friends and subjects... Even Miaka's voice reaches out to me... 

"That's right... Houki is waiting for me. Until I can see my son in her arms..." 

But even the pain is fading... graceful surrender... an eagle soars to heaven... 

I loved... and was loved... 

_ Just... one year of love...  
Is better than... a lifetime alone.  
One sentimental moment in your arms  
Is like a shooting star, right through my heart...  
_

My anger fades with the demon... even from beyond, I protect you both... 

"_Heika?_" Strangled cry... 

"Houki? You can see me?!" 

Please, Suzaku... you smile through your tears... "I can see you." 

_ It's always a rainy day without you!  
I'm a prisoner of love, inside you!  
I'm fallin' apart... all around you  
And all I can do is surrender....  
_

I'm afraid... Will I remember this love in the next life? Can our two souls meet again? 

...Houki....   
  


* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This Songfic is dedicated to Kai-Ling Ng, for obvious reasons! Kai-Ling, you are such a wonderful person and a talented author... it's an honor to know you! 

Well, I still think Hotohori belongs with Miaka *grin* but I have nothing against Houki. Since Hotohori couldn't get Miaka or Nuriko, I was very happy that Hotohori found **someone** to love. I thought the anime Houki was rather two-dimensional, and they played up the resemblance to Nuriko too much, but I really feel she came into her own as a character in the 2nd OVA. **Silent Child** had me in tears from the preview at the end of the first episode, all the way through the end (I'm such a sap). 

This song is an interesting choice for a Fushigi Yuugi songfic, but when I heard it, I thought of Hotohori and Houki. Some of it doesn't match as closely as I'd like, but other parts are amazingly close to their relationship. The lyrics are nice, and it's one of the few **Queen** songs I like. *I did change a few words in the third verse, not intentionally, but because I got the lyrics from the song, and that's what I thought it said ^^;;; and by the time I checked I was too lazy to change it, _gomen ne._* 

Songfics are such fluff, aren't they? This one probably took me an hour to write, and it doesn't even have as much substance as To Love You More, my first Fushigi Yuugi Songfic. But I tried to challenge myself a little, with this one-- I wrote it in first person point of view. *laughs* So it's fluff-- it's still fun to read, _ne? _

Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome; please review!   


* * *

Fushigi Yuugi (and associated characters) is the property of WataseYuu, Flower Comics, Shogakukan, Bandai, TV Tokyo, Movic, Studio Pierrot, and others of whom I am ignorant. Copyrights in the United States are held by Viz Communications and Pioneer Entertainment. The song "One Year of Love" is from the **It's A Kind of Magic** soundtrack, performed by **Queen**. No copyright infringement or disrespect to the creators/copyright holders is intended in the writing of this 'fic.

This 'fic written and self-published by Laurelgand. 


End file.
